The Adventures of Red
by Cyberbanjo
Summary: The story of a young Pokemon trainer who sets out from his home in Pallet Town on the journey of a lifetime! A Red and Blue version adaptation. Chapter 3: Pewter City and Brock, is up!
1. Pallet Town

The Adventures of Red

Well, this will be based off of the first generation Pokemon games, NOT the show. I'm sure that these are plentiful in this section, but I plan to change the story later on to stop it from being an exact novelization of the game. (As you'll see, there are even some minor changes in this chapter.) Although it starts out pretty similar to the games, I'm going to include many of my own plot elements, and even borrow one or two interesting story arcs from the anime.

...And yes, I know that Red and Blue are lame names, but I figured that making them Ash and Gary would cause a mental relation to the anime (at least it did for me). Anyways, without further ado, enjoy the first chapter of The Adventures of Red! (If anyone can come up with a better title, I'd appreciate it.)

Chapter 1

Red's alarm clock went off and the he sprung out of bed. Ordinarily, he would have put it on snooze and slept for another 3 hours, but not today. Today was a very important day, and not only because it was his birthday. Red was a 13-year-old boy who lived in the small little town called Pallet on a southern peninsula in the Kanto region of the world. He had always wanted to become a Pokemon trainer ever since he was little and the agreement he made with his mother was that he could be when he turned 13. He got dressed, grabbed his yellow backpack (he packed it the night before), put his cap on over his brown hair, said his goodbyes to his tearful mother ("If only your father could see you now...") and left his house Red was so excited, he set off at a run towards the exit of the town. When he reached the way out, he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey, Red! Where are you going, you idiot?"

Red halted in his tracks. He knew that voice; it belonged to Blue Oak, a boy his age who was also his rival. "What do you want, Blue?" He asked.

"I'm trying to figure out what you were doing." Blue sneered. "Were you stupid enough to try to leave town without a Pokemon to protect you? Don't you remember when that flock of Spearows attacked you?"

"Sh-shut up!" Red yelled back, flustered. "That was years ago, and it was _you_ who tricked me into going out there alone!"

Blue snickered. "Oh yeah, man, that was funny." Red clenched his fists. "Anyways," Blue continued, "I was looking for you. Gramps won't give me my Pokemon until you're there to get one too!"

Blue's grandfather was Professor Oak, a world renowned Pokemon expert who was much nicer to Red than Blue was. He had promised the two boys Pokemon to start their respective journeys with.

* * *

The two walked to Professor Oak's lab in silence. Blue was better than Red in everything the two ever competed in, which Red resented. Because of this, the two had never developed a friendship and only talked when one wanted to degrade the other. 

When they entered the lab, which was filled with many scientists and strange machines, Professor Oak greeted them. "Ah, Blue. I see you found Red."

"Yeah, the idiot was so eager he tried to leave without his Pokemon." Blue laughed.

"Stop calling me an idiot!" Red shouted.

"It's better than 'Red!' What kind of name is that?" Blue mocked.

"At least it is one! Who's ever heard of anyone named 'Blue?'" Red retorted.

That shut Blue up. It always did.

"Stop it, you two!" Professor Oak said reproachfully. "You two need to pick your Pokemon." He gestured to the table in which three red and white balls lay on. They were Pokeballs, used to capture and store Pokemon in a state of suspended animation. They were pretty clever technology. "There are three different ones to choose from. The first, is Bulbasaur." He pointed to a picture near the Pokeball which showed a small blue four-legged dinosaur that had a green plant bud growing from its back. "It is a plant type Pokemon that has a plant on its back that grows as it matures. Next is Squirtle."He gestured to a picture of a blue turtle with a dark orange shell. "It's a water type. Finally, is Charmander." He pointed to a picture of a small orange lizard with a flaming tail. "As it grows, the fire on its tail does too. It's, obviously, a fire type. Now, Red, I'll let you choose one first."

"_What_?" Blue yelled. "But _I'm_ your grandson! Why can't I pick first?" He paused. "What if he takes the Bulbasaur?"

"Shush, Blue." Professor Oak said. "You'll get your turn."

Red paced back and forth and looked at the pictures. He ruled out the Squirtle first. It just didn't seem very interesting to him. However, it was a much harder choice between the Charmander and the Bulbasaur. At first, he wanted the Charmander since fire seemed to be the most powerful element of the three. However, fire types were generally known as hard to control. Plus, Blue really seemed to want the Bulbasaur... "I'll take the Bulbasaur!" Red said, grabbing the Pokeball and smirking at Blue.

Blue acted without hesitation. "I want the Charmander." He grabbed the ball and threw it. "Go! Charmander!" When it his the ground, the ball opened and a Charmander just like the one in the picture popped out. "And now, Red, I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" It was common for Pokemon trainers to have their Pokemon fight for money. Of course, it wasn't to the death. Just until all of one person's Pokemon fainted.

Red definitely wasn't going to turn down a challenge by Blue, so he threw his Pokeball. "Go Bulbasaur!" The plant Pokemon appeared. "Tackle that Charmander!" He commanded and the Bulbasaur obeyed, striking the lizard.

Blue laughed. "You walked right into my trap! I always wanted the Charmander, but I figured you might too. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist taking the Bulbasaur if I made it look like I wanted it! Now you're stuck with a stupid plant type, while I've got me a powerful fire type! Oh, and do you know what's else? Plant types are weak against fire! Charmander, use Ember now!" The lizard only eyed Blue with a confused look on its face. Blue gasped. "Are you kidding me? The Charmander can't even use Ember yet? That's the weakest fire move! Fine then! Charmander, use Scratch!"

"Stop this instant!" Professor Oak yelled. "When you've left town, you can battle as much as you want, but I won't allow it here!"

"Fine." Blue grumbled, but he looked a little relieved. "Charmander, return." He said, and it returned to its Pokeball.

"But I was winning!" Red protested as he too, called back his Pokemon.

"There will be no fighting here." Professor Oak said sternly. "Now, before the two of you leave, I'd like you two to take these." He handed each of them ten Pokeballs. "Use these to capture wild Pokemon. Oh, and don't forget these." He gave each of them a small electronic device. "It's called a Pokedex. It's an electronic encyclopedia that will provide you with information on Pokemon you encounter. Also, although there is information on over 100 different kinds of Pokemon stored in it, it will allow you to add to it. It's been my dream to create an encyclopedia for all of the Pokemon in existence, so if you encounter one that isn't recorded in it, I'd appreciate it if you could try to capture it and help me add to the Pokedex."

Red smiled. "Sure thing, Professor."

Blue smirked. "Got it, Gramps! Well, smell ya later, Red!' And with that, Blue marched out.

Red set off after him. "I'm not going to let you get ahead this early on!"

"Those two..." Professor Oak sighed. "I wish they'd stop that constant rivalry of theirs."

* * *

Wow. I never thought I'd be writing in the Pokemon section. Sure, I liked it when I was younger, but that was because I liked the anime. Once my interest in that faded, I didn't give it another chance. Then, just recently, I wanted some nostalgia so I got myself a cheap copy of FireRed version and I'm really enjoying it. I'd completely forgotten how fun the games were because I let my dislike of the show blind me! 

Well, with that fun little mini-rant out of the way, I'd like to ask all of you to review! Oh, and if there are any plot ideas that you'd like to see, suggest them and I'll see what I can do (no promises, though)! Next chapter: Viridian City!


	2. Viridian City and Viridian Forest

The Adventures of Red

Chapter 2

Red trudged north out of Pallet Town. He'd completely worm himself out trying to catch Blue who had ran ahead. "Darn it..." Red muttered. "He always was better than me in PE..." He clenched his fists. "...and everything else too... Well, not this time! I'll be a better Pokemon trainer than him, and then he'll respect me!" He smiled a bit at this thought as he passed the sign that said 'Route 1: Pallet Town-Viridian City.' It was fitting that he started his journey on such an appropriately numbered route.

He paused when he saw a bird rustling in the tall grass ahead. "Hmm... it looks like a Pidgey..." He smirked. "Let's see the look on Blue's face when I catch a wild Pokemon before him!" He threw the Pokeball containing Bulbasaur, releasing it. "Go, Bulbasaur!"

The bird noticed the Bulbasaur and did a strange thing. Wild Pidgies were known to fly away at the first chance of danger, but this one rushed at the attacking Pokemon. Red quickly figured out why. What he'd thought was a Pidgey was actually a Spearow! It was an easy mistake. They were both similar in size and appearance, but Spearows were known to be a lot more violent. "Bulbasaur, tackle it!" Red yelled. The Bulbasaur obeyed and ran headfirst at the Spearow and tackled it. If the Spearow hadn't violently been rushing at the Bulbasaur, it most likely would have avoided it. It didn't avoid it, though, so the Bulbasaur brought it to the ground and pinned it. "Great, Bulbasaur, now hold it there for me!" Red reached into his backpack and pulled out one of the empty Pokeballs. "You're mine now, Spearow!" He yelled as he prepared to throw it.

Suddenly, another Pokeball flew through the air and struck the Spearow. It opened and the Spearow was sucked in. It shook as the Spearow tried to escape, but it soon stopped as the creature gave up. "What?" Red gasped. "Who threw that?"

"Hahaha!" Laughed Blue as he popped out from behind a tree and picked up the Pokeball containing the Spearow. "Thanks for helping me catch my first Pokemon, Red." He smirked. "Oh, wait, did you want that one?" He asked in mock concern.

"You knew that I wanted it!" Red yelled angrily.

"Whatever." Blue said, apparently bored. "Smell ya later!" With that, he left Red alone and angry.

"I'll make him regret that!" Red said. "...some day." He added pathetically as he started walking again. "Bulbasaur, return." To pass the time, Red took out his Pokedex and began reading up on abilities his Bulbasaur would eventually learn. "Let's see here, 'Vine Whip,' 'Poison-powder,' 'Leech Seed...' Cool! It says he should know that one already!" Up ahead, he spotted a sign that said. 'Welcome to Viridian City.' "Wow, I made it already!"

Red had been to Viridian City before with his mother, but never like this. Red was at a complete loss at what to do next. Now that he'd reached Viridian, he didn't know what to do next. As he aimlessly wandered, he found a Pokemon Center. Pokemon Centers were used to heal your Pokemon if they were injured in battle. His Bulbasaur wasn't hurt, so he decided not to go in. A poster on the building caught his eye, though. "What's this? 'Visit the Mt. Moon exhibit in Pewter City: Info on the rare Clefairy and even extinct Pokemon!' I bet I could use that exhibit to help Professor Oak with his Pokedex!" Red pulled a map of Kanto out of his backpack and found that Pewter City was north of Viridian City. "Perfect! All I have to do is go through that forest and I'll be there!"

* * *

Once he reached the entrance to the forest, though, Red was a little more nervous. It was a foreboding looking forest, and all Red had to protect himself was a single Pokemon... He shook the fear off. "No, I trust my Bulbasaur! I'll be fine." 

He marched into the forest and almost instantly it got darker. "Geez, this place it pretty creepy..." He said, but stuck to the path. "I need to stop worrying, lots of trainers go through this forest all the time!" He halted when he saw a Pidgey on the path up ahead. "A Pidgey!" He looked around to make sure Blue wasn't anywhere around, and then threw a Pokeball, and Bulbasaur appeared. The Pidgey saw it, and started to fly off. "Bulbasaur, use Leech Seed!" Red yelled, and the Bulbasaur shot some seeds out of the bulb on its back. They struck the Pidgey and immediately sprouted into tiny plants growing from the Pokemon itself. Red called back Bulbasaur and ran under it as it flew and slowly began to sing through the air. "It's weakening! Perfect!" After a time, the Pidgey landed, unable to fly any longer and collapsed on the ground. The plants had drained it of its energy to move. "This time I'll catch one!" Red yelled, and threw an empty Pokeball at it. The Pidgey was unable to fight back and was sucked into the Pokeball. Red smiled as he picked it up. "Yes! I caught a Pidgey!"

"Stop shouting!" Whispered a voice. "You're scaring the bugs!"

Red turned around and saw a young boy with a large net. "What are you doing?"

"I collect bug Pokemon!" The boy explained. "And all your yelling scared them off!

"They're just bugs." Red said offhandedly. "Why don't you try to catch stronger ones? Like a Pidgey or a Ratatta?"

That got the boy mad. "You think bugs are weak, huh? Let's see what you've got!" He threw a Pokeball. "Go, Weedle!" Out of the Pokeball came what appeared to be a centipede with a large spike on its forehead.

Red looked at the Pokedex. It explained Weedle as "A larval Pokemon that protects itself with a large poisonous spine on its head." Red wanted to try out his new Pidgey, but he knew it was still weak from being captured. "Go get 'em, Bulbasaur! Squash that bug!"

"Not a chance!" The bug-catcher yelled. "Weedle, use String Shot!" Out of the Weedle's mouth came a silk-like substance that instantly entangled Bulbasaur. "Now Weedle, use Poison Sting!" The Weedle rushed at Bulbasaur and struck it with its large barb.

However, while the barb broke the skin, the Bulbasaur didn't seem that hurt. Red checked the Pokedex, and noticed for the first time that Bulbasaur was a grass _and _poison type! The poison didn't affect it! "Bulbasaur, now's your chance! Use Leech Seed!" Although the Bulbasaur had trouble moving, it was able to send the seeds onto the Weedle due to its close proximity. The plants glowed, and the Weedle lost consciousness.

"Good try, Weedle! Come back!" The bug catcher said as he withdrew the Weedle. "Go, Butterfree!" A large purple butterfly appeared. "Your Bulbasaur may be immune to poison, but how about sleeping? Butterfree, use Sleep Powder!" The Butterfree flapped its wings and a green powder came off of them. As the Bulbasaur breathed them in, it fell into a deep sleep.

"No! Bulbasaur, wake up!" Red pleaded, but it just kept snoozing as the Butterfree tackled it repeatedly. "I've got no choice! Bulbasaur, return! Go, Pidgey!" The worn out Pidgey appeared from the Pokeball, slightly rested. "You can do it, Pidgey! Peck that Butterfree!" The Pidgey obeyed and struck the Butterfree with its beak. The Butterfree had soft skin and the Pidgey's hard beak was able to easily cut through it. It was apparrent that Butterfrees were meant for more strategic battling than pure strength.

"Butterfree!" The bug-catcher shouted. "Use Poison-Powder!"

"Pidgey, use Quick Attack!" Red yelled. Although the Pidgey was tired, it put on a burst of energy and quickly struck the Butterfree before it could release the poisonous spores. The Butterfree fainted, and the Pidgey fell down; tired, but still awake.

"No!" The boy yelled. "I lost! I guess you still think bugs are weak, huh?" He asked dejectedly.

"Actually, no." Red said. "I see now that while they aren't the strongest physically, with the right strategy, they can definitely be a threat. You were right." The boy smiled and withdrew his Butterfree. "Hey, do you know where Pewter City is?"

"Yeah, it's just about a 15 minute walk in that direction." The boy pointed down a path.

"Thanks." Red said and turned to his worn out Pidgey. "You did great, Pidgey. We'll get you healed soon." With that, he put the Pidgey in its Pokeball and set off towards Pewter City with new knowledge on strategy.

* * *

Make sure to review! Next Chapter: Pewter City!


	3. Pewter City and Brock

The Adventures of Red

Come on guys! I know there are some people reading this! Please review! Aren't there any plot elements or sidequests from the games or anime you want included? This is your chance to suggest them! What did you like? What could be improved? I _need_ reviews, even an "Update this soon kthanxbai" would be appreciated at this point! (Deep breath) Okay, I sort of snapped there, but I hope you all get the picture. Hmm... maybe I should offer an incentive... oh! I know! For every review I get with some depth (that doesn't include just a simple "Update soon!"), I will personally send a response! I think that's a pretty good deal. Now, on with chapter three!

Chapter 3

Red read a sign saying 'Pewter City: A Stone Grey City,' which seemed a little odd since the city didn't seem remarkably grey or anything. "Weird." He muttered. He quickly found the Pokemon Center and had his Pokemon healed, and then proceeded to the Museum. "This should be interesting!" Red shouted optimistically.

* * *

"That was soooooo boring!" Red yelled angrily, storming out of the Museum. It was almost sundown; He'd spent over an hour in there! While in the Museum, he visited the exhibit on Clefairy, which said that they were rumored to have come from the moon. When Red checked the Pokedex, he learned that Professor Oak had already known that. Afterwards, he visited an exhibit on extinct Pokemon. That was even worse! All they had there was a dome-shaped fossil said to be a Kabuto and a helix-shaped fossil said to be an Omanyte. Other than that, little info was given, and what Red did learn was already in the Pokedex. On top of all that, Red had been forced to _pay_ to enter! "What am I supposed to do now?" Red growled, but suddenly he noticed a poster on the outside of the Museum. He read it. " 'Do you want to prove your worth as a Pokemon trainer?' Yes... 'Do you want fame and glory?' Yes. 'Do you want to be widely regarded as a Pokemon master?' Yes! 'Then join the Indigo Pokemon League! To enter, defeat all eight gym leaders in cities around Kanto and get all eight gym badges as proof.' That's perfect! I'll get all eight gym badges and prove to Blue once and for all that I am a better trainer than him!" 

Red ran up to the first person he saw, a young man and asked "Hey, where's the closest Pokemon gym?"

The man snorted. "Do you live under a rock or something? There's a gym right there." He pointed to a large building. "That's Brock's gym. He specializes in rock Pokemon."

"Awesome!" Red shouted, setting off. "I'm gonna go get that badge!"

"Wait a sec!" The man yelled after him. "The gym is closed now: you'll have to wait until tomorrow to challenge Brock."

"It is?" Red asked. "Darn it! Do you know anywhere I can stay the night, then?"

"You really don't know anything, do you?" The man asked and Red flushed angrily. "They have rooms for Pokemon trainers in Pokemon Centers."

"Really? Thanks!" Red said, leaving.

* * *

As Red lay in the bed provided for him upstairs in the Pokemon Center, he had time to think and reflect. He'd had a pretty productive first day. Sure, Blue had caught his first Pokemon before him, but Red had made it all the way to Pewter City. He snickered. Blue was probably still in Viridian City! Blue may have caught a Pokemon first, but Red wondered how he'd respond when he got a gym badge first!

* * *

Red woke up bright and early the next day and rushed to the gym. He barged through the doors and gasped. He felt as though he'd walked onto a mountain. The floor seemed to be composed of rocks and dirt, which, Red realized, shouldn't be surprising. After all, he was in _Pewter_ City, and he was going to fight Brock, who used _rock _Pokemon. Over on the wall was a rock with many names carved into it. Red realized that these must be Pokemon trainers who defeated Brock. He stepped closer to read it. _Soon, MY name will be carved into this rock._ He thought with a smile, but then stopped. The last name on the rock was freshly carved out. It read 'Blue Oak.' 

Red couldn't believe it; how had Blue gotten here before him? He must have battled Brock the previous day when Red had been wasting time in the museum!

"Can I help you?" Asked a voice. Red turned to the source and saw a boy who appeared to be in his late teens. The boy had black hair, and his skin had a brownish tinge. He was wearing an orange and green jacket, and looked at Red through eyes that seemed to be no more than slits.

"Yes, you can!" Red said. He was determined to catch up to Blue. "I want to battle Brock for a gym badge! Do you know where he is."

The man smiled. "As a matter of fact, I do. He's me."

"Perfect!" Red said, hastily grabbing a Pokeball. "Let's fight now!"

"Okay, then!" Brock responded, throwing a Pokeball. "Go, Geodude!" Out of the Pokeball came what appeared to be a rock with arms and eyes.

Red didn't bother checking his Pokedex, since it was obvious what kind of Pokemon he was up against. The night before, he'd read up on rock Pokemon weaknesses, and found that they were weak against grass types. "Go, Bulbasaur!" He threw the Pokeball and Bulbasaur appeared.

"A Bulbasaur, huh?" Brock said. "Interesting. I hear those are pretty rare." He returned his focus to the battle. "Geodude, use tackle! The Geodude tackled Bulbasaur, knocking it back.

Red shouted. "Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!" Two long vines extended from the plant on the Bulbasaur's back and struck the Geodude. The rock Pokemon fell back in pain.

"Geodude! Rock throw!" Brock yelled, and the Geodude picked up one of the larger rocks off the floor and threw it at the Bulbasaur. It hit the Pokemon, which, although at an elemental advantage, was still hurt by the large stone.

"Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip again!" Red persisted, and the Bulbasaur once again whipped the Geodude. It fell down, and this time didn't get up.

"Good try, Geodude. Come back!" Brock said, withdrawing the Geodude. "Try this one on for size, kid. Go! Onix!"

Red gaped at the Pokemon that appeared before him. It was a gigantic snake made entirely of rocks! Red doubted that even the type advantage he had would help much against the behemoth. He'd have to use strategy and wear it down. "Bulbasaur, use Leech Seed!" The Pokemon obeyed and shot multiple seeds at the Onix that sprouted on contact.

"Clever." Brock said. "Making it so my Onix will just get weaker as the battle goes on. I guess I'll just have to end this quickly! Onix, use Magnitude, now!"

"Magnitude?" Red questioned, when the Onix hit the ground with its powerful tail. The whole gym shook in a massive earthquake and both Red and Brock were knocked off their feet. However, the earthquake seemed to be focused on the Bulbasaur, shaking it so violently that it passed out.

"Bulbasaur!" Red yelled in anguish. "Alright, come back. Go! Pidgey!" He stood back up and sent out the small bird that quivered in the face of the giant snake.

"That's pretty smart." Brock said. "Since Pidgeys can fly, they aren't effected by Magnitude. Unfortunately for you, that doesn't mean you'll win! That Pidgey's frail attacks won't harm my Onix! Use, Rock Throw!"

The Onix knocked a rock at the Pidgey, but it dodged it by flying to one side. "Great!" Red yelled. "Pidgey, hit him with a Sand Attack!" The Pidgey picked up a talonful of dirt and flung it in the Onix's eyes, blinding it. "Perfect!" Red yelled. The Onix was now blind and weakening by the second. Now all Red had to do was make sure the Pidgey stayed safe. "Pidgey, just keep flying around!" Red shouted. "Don't let that Onix get you!"

Brock gritted his teeth. "Come on, Onix, get the dirt out of your eyes!"

Minutes passed before the Onix finally regained some of its sight, but when it did, Brock yelled. "Now Onix! Use Bind!" The Onix managed to catch the Pidgey and wrapped its large stony body around the small bird and began to squeeze.

"Surrender!" Brock yelled to Red. "I don't want to hurt your Pidgey more than I have to!"

Red bit his lip in indecision. He was so close! The Onix was getting weaker and weaker, but if he didn't stop the match, his Pidgey could be seriously injured! "...I... I sur-" Suddenly, the Onix's grip loosened and it fainted. "I win!" Red yelled in both surprise and joy.

Brock smiled as he called back his Onix. "You did a good job there. What's your name?"

"I'm Red." Red said.

"Okay then. Red, I hereby bestow upon you the Boulderbadge!" Brock announced, handing him a badge shape, unsurprisingly, like a rock. "And," He continued, "Your name will be carved into the rock on the wall," He gestured towards the rock that Blue's name had been carved in. "To show your skill in using strategy to defeat foe physically stronger than yourself. Congratulations!"

Red grinned with pride. "Thank you. Do you by any chance know where the closest town is?"

Brock thought about it. "Well, there's Viridian City to the south and Cerulean City to the west."

"Does Cerulean City have a gym?" Red asked.

"Yes it does." Brock said. "But be careful, to get there, you'll have to travel through Mt. Moon. I've heard that there are some people stirring up trouble there."

"Thanks, and I'll be careful." Red assured him. "Cerulean City, here I come!"

* * *

Like I said in my earlier rant, please review! I'm at my wit's end here! 

Next Chapter: Red discovers a new foe at Mt. Moon!


	4. Mt Moon Part I

The Adventures of Red

Chapter 4

Red looked at the daunting cave before him. When Brock said he'd have to travel _through _Mt. Moon, Red didn't realize that he meant it literally! "Well, I'd better get going." It was still early in the day, but Red didn't know how long the path through the caves would take.

As soon as he stepped inside, Red was met with his first challenge: a blue bat-like Pokemon flew at him! Red instantly recognized it as a Zubat, and he knew it would try to suck his blood. Red got over his shock quickly and grabbed a Pokeball. "Go, Pidgey! Now, use Gust!" The Pidgey flapped its wings, creating a wind and knocking back the Zubat. It flew away, obviously wanting to avoid trouble. "Aww man!" Red grumbled. He had been hoping to catch one.

Red looked around and saw that the cave must've been a frequently traveled route, because there were lights and signs everywhere. However, everything seemed deserted at the moment. Red stopped in his tracks when he saw a small pink Pokemon in front of him. "No way! A Clefairy! They're so rare!" The museum had been useless, but Red was sure that Professor Oak would appreciate being able to study a real live Clefairy! Oddly, this Clefairy had a patch of white on its head. Red smirked. Blue may have caught a Pokemon first, Blue may have gotten a gym badge first, but Red highly doubted that he had run into a Clefairy! The Clefairy heard his voice and began to flee, but Red gave chase. "Not so fast! Go, Pidgey!" He released the bird Pokemon. "Tackle!" The Pidgey obeyed and struck the Clefairy with its body. The rare Pokemon stumbled and continued to run. "Pidgey, use Sand-Attack!" The Pidgey picked dirt off of the cave floor and flung it into the Clefairy's eyes. "Perfect, now it's blinded! Pidgey, use Gust!" The wind that the Pidgey created knocked the blinded Clefairy off of it's feet. "There, it should be weak enough now!" Red yelled, reaching for an empty Pokeball. Suddenly, another Pokeball flew out of nowhere and struck the Clefairy. It was pulled inside and the ball shook as it tried to escape, but soon it gave up and was captured.

Red was furious. "BLUE! Stop doing that!" He turned to see the culprit, and was surprised to see that it wasn't Blue. It was a sinister looking man who appeared to be in his late teens or early twenties. He was wearing all black, except for a large red R on his shirt. "Wait... who are you, and why did you take that Clefairy from me? Catch your own!"

The man smirked. "Why, I believe I _did_ catch it."

Red clenched his fists. "I did all the work weakening it!"

"Listen, kid." The man said, picking up the Pokeball that contained the Clefairy. "Clefairys make a killing on the black market, and this one will be worth even more with that odd white patch on its head. You wouldn't know what to do with a valuable Pokemon like this anyway."

Red gasped in indignation. "You _sell _them?"

The man continued. "You're just lucky that that Pidgey of yours is so weak and common, or I might have to take it too" He pointed to Red's Pidgey, which was perched on Red's shoulder. The man started to leave.

"PIDGEY, USE SAND-ATTACK" Red yelled and the Pidgey blinded the man in black. Red was angry. "How could you just _sell _Pokemon like they're tools?"

"You're so naive." The man growled, wiping the dirt from his eyes. "And now that you've made me mad, I guess I'll teach you a lesson! Go, Ratatta!" He threw a Pokeball releasing a small purple rat. "Ratatta, use Quick Attack!" He growled, and the Ratatta tackled the Pidgey so fast it couldn't react, knocking it back.

"It's okay, Pidgey, use Peck!" Red commanded and the Pidgey pecked the Ratatta with its sharp beak. The Ratatta cried out in pain at the wound, but its trainer didn't seem to care.

"Stop whining and bite that Pidgey!" The man in black commanded. The Ratatta stuggled to its feet and jumped at the Pidgey.

"Pidgey, use Quick Attack!" Red yelled and the Pidgey dodged the Ratatta's attack and struck at it.

The rat fell back, barely able to move. The trainer didn't like this one bit. "Get up you weakling!" He yelled at it. "Attack that Pidgey!" The unfortunate Ratatta tried to stand and fainted from the strain. "Useless..." The man growled, withdrawing it. "Take this, twerp! Go Zubat! Don't screw up like that Ratatta did!" The trainer yelled at it.

Red was shaking with indignation. "How can you be so careless to your Pokemon?" He yelled at the trainer. "You should respect them!"

"Shut up, whelp!" The man responded. "You're too soft to understand how Pokemon training should be done! Now, Zubat, use Supersonic!" The Zubat opened its mouth and a loud shriek came out of it. The Pidgey seemed to be confused and its flight patterns started to become erratic.

"Try and shake it off, Pidgey!" Red suggested. "Use Peck!" The Pidgey flew towards the Zubat, but it didn't really seem aware of what it was doing. The man took full advantage of this.

"Zubat, use Leech Life!" The man yelled and the bat Pokemon flew agilely over to the Pidgey and sank its fangs into the Pidgey's neck!

"Pidgey!" Red yelled as the Pidgey screeched in pain. The Zubat seemed to be sucking its blood, and the Pidgey was too confused to fight its way out. "Pidgey, return!" Red yelled, withdrawing it. "Go, Bulbasaur!" Red yelled, sending out his started Pokemon.

The man was impressed. "Interesting, you have a Bulbasaur. They're pretty rare."

"Not a chance!" Red yelled. "You're not gonna touch my Pokemon! Now Bulbasaur, use Sleep Powder!" He wanted to avoid harming the enemy trainer's unfortunate Pokemon. The Bulbasaur released a green powder from the bulb on its back, and as soon as the Zubat breathed it in, it fell asleep.

The man clenched his teeth and withdrew the Zubat. "Fine, then! Take this! Go, Voltorb!" He sent out a Pokemon that looked like a Pokeball, except that it had two eyes.

Red looked it up in his Pokedex and saw that it was an electric type. "Heh. Do you think an electric Pokemon will be able to beat a Bulbasaur?" He asked. "Grass Pokemon are resistant to electricity.

The man smirked. "True, but I'm not trying to win now. Voltorb, use Self-Destruct! Don't mess with Team Rocket, kid!"

Red gasped. "What? You can't-" But it was too late, the Voltorb began to glow... "Bulbasaur, return!" Red said, withdrawing his Pokemon and starting to run. In seconds, there was a large explosion back where the Voltorb had been, and when the smoke cleared, the man was gone. Red couldn't believe it. The man had commanded his Pokemon to blow itself up to provide a distraction to escape. Not only that, but he escaped with the odd Clefairy. _What kind of people are in Team Rocket?_ Red thought in sadness at the captured Pokemon. "There's no way I'll ever treat my Pokemon like that!" Red resolved as he continued into the cave.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter is a little short. Please review and remember, I'm still responding to them! 

Next chapter: Mt. Moon Part II!


End file.
